darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ships
There are many, many different kinds of ships out there but certain ships share certain characteristics that allow them to be divided into different groups. Any spacer should have at least a rudimentary understanding of what kind of ships can be found on the hyperlanes. After all, any pilot who doesn't know when to fight and when to run is destined to have a short, fiery career. Atmospheric These microfighters and snubfighters are not sealed for space travel and can only be used in the airspace over worlds. Their duties range from pleasure vehicle to patrol vehicle to heavy support craft for ground troops. A8 Combat Airspeeder – This snubfighter manufactured by Kuat Drive Yards boasts an impressive weapons package for its class so its sale is restricted. ABRA Air Car – While technically a snubfighter, this Sienar Fleet Systems craft is best suited for civilian transport with its large cargo space. AX14 Combat Airspeeder – This Kuat Drive Yards snubfighter bristles with weaponry and is restricted for good reason. Unfortunately, its rather vulnerable. Lictor Air Limousine – This craft, manufactured by Kuat Drive Yards, is one of the larger atmospheric craft available but is still very small compared to other ship classes. It is also more stable than other similar vessels but has a pathetic weapons package. SS22 Assault Airspeeder – This Sienar Fleet Systems microfighter is little more than a flying weapons pod. It sacrifices a bit of speed for heavier plating. T-16 Airspeeder – This Incom microfighter is slower, more vulnerable, and less lethal than similar vessels. T-37 Airspeeder – This Incom starfighter is a bit sturdier and more heavily armed than the T-16. YA-Series Air Limousine – This is another de-fanged snubfighter manufactured by the Corellian Engineering Corporation that is better suited for ferrying around executives than engaging in combat. YR88 Air Warfare Speeder – This is a Corellian Engineering Corporation-manufactured flying laser pod. Its a very fast and very fragile microfighter. YR99 Ground War Speeder – This Corellian Engineering Corporation microfighter is akin to a kamikaze torpedo platform. It possesses absolutely no armor. Interceptors Interceptors are snubfighters that exist solely to destroy other fighters before they can harass the capital ships in their charge. As such, they focus on speed and maneuverability in order to chase down slower ships and destroy. However, this means that interceptors possess neither the armor nor weapons that the heavier fighter/bombers and bombers carry. While this leaves interceptors vulnerable to attack, a skilled pilot can outmaneuver slower ships’ attempts to shoot him down. L45 Peacekeeper – This Kuat Drive Yards snubfighter is fast but vulnerable with mediocre weaponry. Its only claim to fame is the presence of an ion cannon. Its sale is restricted. MC15 B-Form Explorer – This snubfighter possesses a hyperdrive and sufficient cargo room for the supplies necessary for such a journey. Otherwise, its a mediocre fighter and is restricted to the Mon Calamari Navy. Talon Type I – This SoroSuub snubfighter is fast, equipped with a hyperdrive, and well-armed. In addition to torpedo tubes this vessel boasts an ion cannon array. Talon Type II – This SoroSuub snubfighter is blisteringly fast, capable of faster-than-light travel, and armed to the teeth with more lasers than any other fighter. Typhoon Starfighter – This Corellian Engineering Corporation snubfighter's speed and plating are typical of its class but it carries a far more robust weapon array. V12 Cascade – This Sienar Fleet Systems vessel is very fast and boasts a missile launcher. Other than that, it’s a standard snubfighter without a hyperdrive. V19 Torrent – This Sienar Fleet Systems snubfighter is an even faster version of the V12 but is otherwise quite similar. Z80 Star Racer – This Incom snubfighter is little more than a laser cannon with an engine mounted to it but few fighters match its speed. Microfighters Microfighters are throw-away vessels that swarm out of capital ships to attack opposing forces en masse. They lack any form of hyperdrive and rely upon the mothership for transport to the battleground. There they hope to destroy other ships through sheer force of numbers as their utter lack of shields and thin-to-nonexistent plating offer no protection against enemy fire and each pod carries two laser cannons at most. A1 Patrol Pod – This Kuat Drive Yards microfighter relies on luck to survive. Its speed is mediocre and it lacks any sort of defensive equipment. Even its weaponry is sub-par. A2 Pod Fighter – This Kuat Drive Yards microfighter is a step above the A1 with twice the weapons, increased speed, and a thin layer of plating standing between its pilot and death. P35 Planetary Fighter – This Sienar Fleet Systems microfighter is slow, lacks any sort of armor, and carries average armaments. P38 Planetary Fighter – This Sienar Fleet Systems microfighter is slightly faster than the P35 but is otherwise identical. TIE Prototype – This Sienar Fleet Systems microfighter is still under development and is restricted to government sales only. It appears to be a standard pod except for the addition of a thin layer of plating and its slightly superior speed. Bombers Bombers are heavy snubfighters that are well-suited to bombing runs (hence the name) on capital ships or ground targets as they carry both the weapons to do the job and the plating to absorb a few hits. Unfortunately, these same weapons and armor make bombers slow and they are the favorite prey of interceptors. V-Wing Starbomber – This Incom snubfighter is a bit lighter than its sister ship, the Y-wing, and is virtually defenseless against interceptors. Its torpedo tubes are for strikes against slow-moving capital ships. Y-Wing Starfighter – This Incom snubfighter boasts the most versatile weaponry of any ship in it’s class. Its shields and plating can withstand a direct hit from a capital ship and makes the Y-wing well-suited for a variety of situations. Fighter/Bombers These snubfighters ride the fence between being interceptors and bombers. They are more heavily armed than interceptors and can make strikes against capital ships but must rely on their speed and maneuverability to survive the encounter, unlike bombers, as they lack serious armor or shields. Unaani Stinger – This is a mediocre snubfighter manufactured by the Nubian Collective. Everything about it is middling except for its single torpedo tube. Z95 Headhunter – This snubfighter manufactured by Incom is both marginally faster and better armed than its competitor. Freighters/Shuttles These ships are the work horses of space. They are all slow and often possess little more armor, shields, and weaponry than what is required to repel a half-hearted attempt at piracy. Instead, these craft are designed for hauling prodigious amounts of people and goods for profit. C3 Passenger Liner – This very heavy Corellian Engineering Corporation ship is more akin to a capital ship than a shuttle and is almost the civilian version of a MC60. Its cargo space and hangar bay are second-to-none. Consular Shuttle – This very small ship is manufactured by Corellian Engineering Corporation to not only ferry a respectable amount of people between systems but be able to protect them. CR20 Troop Carrier – This light Corellian Engineering Corporation can move an entire army from system to system and through war zones unscathed, providing the ship has a respectable escort. As such, its sale is restricted. CR25 Troop Carrier – Corellian Engineering Corporation developed a light ship capable of moving an entire invasion force into enemy territory with little more than a light escort. Its sale is restricted. G-Wing Light Shuttle – This very small Incom vessel has an extremely limited cargo capacity and is only lightly armored. Grakk Cargo Hauler – There is nothing spectacular about this Nubian Collective medium ship. It can carry a respectable amount of cargo and is equipped to secure said cargo. GR75 Transport – This Kuat Drive Yards medium ship boasts an prodigious cargo capacity that is many times that of other ships in its class. It also has the weapons and armor to protect its cargo. Horizon Star Yacht – This Kuat Drive Yards medium ship is unusual in that it is both faster and better armed than similar ships. Its cargo capacity is mediocre but it has a hangar. Jameed Transport – This small Nubian Collective vessel possesses shields and weaponry superior to that of other ships in its class. Its cargo capacity is minimal, however. Kappa Shuttle – This very small Sienar Fleet Systems vessel is frail but has a carrying capacity and laser array typically found in larger ships. Kushari Light Shuttle – This very small Nubian Collective is fast but frail, poorly armed, and with limited cargo room. Mavon Heavy Shuttle – This small vessel is one of Nubian Collective’s finest with weapons, armor, and cargo room that far outpaces other ships of its class. MC40 Luxury Shuttle – This very small vessel boasts stable systems and increased cargo capacity but is restricted to Royal Mon Calamari Navy. Sentinel Dropship – This Sienar Fleet Systems vessel can carry many more troops than its small size would indicate. However, it is also extremely slow and vulnerable to fire. Telos Shuttle – This very small vessel is one of Corellian Engineering Corporation’s most mediocre productions. It is fragile, has little cargo room, and lacks a hyperdrive. Theta Shuttle – This very small Sienar Fleet Systems vessel is respectable but is nothing out of the ordinary for its class. YT900 Freighter – This Corellian Engineering Corporation vessel is small but extremely durable and has a good cargo capacity with decent speed. YT1000 Freighter – This small Corellian Engineering Corporation vessel is slightly faster version of the YT900 that can also carry a little more cargo. YT1300 Freighter – This light vessel is larger than the other two YTs manufactured by Corellian Engineering Corporation and boasts stronger shielding and systems plus greater cargo capacity yet is the fastest of the YT series. ZT1000 Freighter – This small vessel is manufactured by the Corellian Engineering Corporation for transporting military supplies and its sale is restricted. Despite its size it is both well-armed and durable. ZT1300 Freighter – This light vessel is a slightly larger, more durable and better armed version of the ZT1000 also manufactured by Corellian Engineering Corporation. It is also restricted to government use. Gunships These are mobile weapons platforms. They are slow, heavy but boast a disgustingly large amount of weaponry. Due to the fact that they are both too slow to outmaneuver their enemy yet lack sufficient plating, gunships rely on the protection of other ships and serve primarily in a support role. CR66 Torpedo Craft – This medium Corellian Engineering Corporation ship is well-suited for supporting other craft in strikes against capital ships and is somewhat durable. CR95 Heavy Gunship – This Corellian Engineering Corporation medium ship can support a fighter squadron with its hangar bay and cargo hold. However, it lacks the arms and armor to stand on its own against a true combat vessel. Hellfire Gunboat – This very small Corellian Engineering Corporation ship epitomizes the gunship: It is small and frail but bristles with a variety of weaponry so lethal that its sale is restricted to government forces. Capital Ships Capital ships are the kings of space. They are the largest ships in the galaxy and possess an array of weaponry that is illegal for non-government entities to possess that often consists of multiple turbolaser batteries, missile launchers, torpedo tubes, ion cannons, tractor beams… They are also heavily armored and boast powerful shields and wide-reaching communication systems. However, for all of their strengths, all capital ships are plagued by slow speed and poor maneuverability that means that they can be swarmed by the smaller, faster fighters. For this reason, all capital ships possess a hangar of some sorts. Smaller ships have enough room for a shuttle and scout or two while the largest ships boast multiple fighter squadrons with room to spare for the seized freighter or three. Bayonet Light Cruiser – This Sienar Fleet Systems heavy ship is far too well-armed for civilian use and is ideal for assaulting other capital ships. Its armor also allows it take hits as well as give them and the ship can support a squadron and a few shuttles. Carrack Cruiser – Kuat Drive Yards developed a beast of a ship. There’s no topping this vessel’s durability and it’s weapon systems allow for a variety of applications. It’s size enables the ship to support at least two fighter squadrons. CR90 Corvette – This Corellian Engineering Corporation medium ship is durable but lacks the weapons package and hangar space boasted by other capital ships. As such, its best suited to light patrol duty. Dreadnaught Battlecruiser – This massive Corellian Engineering Corporation ship is a terror of space and the flagship of mighty government fleets. Its durability is only topped by a impressive weapons package capable of shredding lesser ships. As if that weren’t enough, it also boasts a large hangar. Lancer Cruiser – While not as durable as other heavy ships, this Sienar Fleet Systems wields an impressive assortment of various weapons to make it one of the more versatile capital ships around. Marauder Corvette – This Sienar Fleet Systems medium ship is not as heavily armed or armored as other capital ships in its class. MC60 Light Cruiser – This heavy ship is restricted to the Royal Mon Calamari Navy but is known to possess a prodigious hangar capacity. Unfortunately, both its armor and weapons are sub-par for a ship of its class. MC80 Heavy Cruiser – This massive ship is restricted to the Royal Mon Calamari Navy and is twice the size of the MC60 with an even more obscene hangar capacity. Its a defensive juggernaut but lacks serious weaponry. Nebulon-A Frigate –This Kuat Drive Yards heavy ship is well-suited for slugging it out with other capital ships and also possesses a few weapons for defense against fighters. Praetor Heavy Cruiser – This Corellian Engineering Corporation very heavy ship is both durable and powerful, if slow. It can also support a few squadrons. Procurator Combat Cruiser – This massive ship is Corellian Engineering Corporation’s lumbering behemoth. It is slow but packs a punch and is quite durable with room for a few fighter squadrons. Sienar Prize Frigate – This Sienar Fleet Systems heavy ship is rather unusual. Ion cannons are its primary weapon system so that it may capture “prizes” for its owner. The rest of the ship is rather mediocre. Supernova Battlecruiser – This very heavy ship is Nubian Collective’s answer to the Dreadnaught but it falls just short. It still boasts a weapons package that overwhelms lesser ships and the armor to stand toe-to-toe with equals. There is also a respectable hangar. Victory Star Destroyer – Only a few of these monstrosities is known to exist and next to nothing is known about it. About the only thing that can be determined is that the ship is worthy of its name. Space Stations These massive constructs sit in orbit in strategic locations to defend planets, support fleets, control trade and the like. They are capable of extremely slow flight and possess a hyperdrive to get them to their final location where they are deployed (+station) and rendered immobile. At all times, a space station is highly vulnerable and depends upon the ships it harbors to protect it. Light Defense Skyhook – This Sienar Fleet Systems station is little more than a hangar equipped with shielding and a lone turbolaser battery for defense. One +stationed in place it gains a number of missile launchers in terms of weaponry. Golan Defense Station – This Kuat Drive Yards station is larger than most and is protected by heavier plating and powerful shields. It completely lacks any sort of weapon, however, but is restricted to government sale for its durability. One +stationed it gains several turbolasers and torpedo tubes. MC75 Defensive Station – This monstrous space station is the largest of its kind and boasts unparalleled durability that restricts its sale to the Royal Mon Calamari Navy. One +stationed it gains a large number of turbolasers. Missile Skyhook – This Sienar Fleet Systems is a more durable orbiting hangar and boasts solid defense but is still lacking in firepower. It is also restricted to government use. One +stationed in place it gains a large number of missile launchers. Category:Ships Category:Technology